This invention relates to a container and a separate co-operating lid therefore which is of a particular construction which enables the lid to be pivoted from a closed position overlying an open mouth of the container to an open position without the use of hinges or other connections between the container and lid,
Containers of various types for containing various articles such as garbage, food and other household items have been manufactured of various types and constructions. Generally a lid for the container is coupled to the container on hinges which allow it to be pivoted from a closed position overlying the container to an open position. Other containers have separate lids which can be lifted off the container and placed at a separate location or held in the hand of the user.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved construction of container and separate co-operating lid which allows the lid to be a separate item but yet pivotally mounted on the container.
Accordingly the invention provides a container and separate co-operating lid therefore, the container having an open mouth surrounded by a generally upstanding rim and the lid having a top portion of sufficient extent to cover the open mouth when in a closed position and a portion on an underside of said of top portion projecting therefrom inwardly into said container, said underside portion including a recess arranged in a side surface thereof such that the lid can pivot relative to the rim from the closed position to an open position in which the lid sits astride the rim with the rim projecting into said recess.
The lid therefor can be lifted from a position overlying the mouth of the container to a position in which it sits astride an upper edge of the container with the mouth open. Preferably the lid includes an upper flange overlying the opening or mouth of the container and extending outwardly to the sides so that the lid can be grasped by the flange and lifted or can be raised by depressing the opposite edge of the flange.
In a particularly preferred arrangement the upper part of the container is formed by a rim having an inverted V-shaped surrounding the opening with the recess of the lid having a similar V-shape for sitting astride the rim. In this arrangement the underside portion of the lid can at its outermost extent co-operate with the innermost edge of the rim.